Vendriel
Vendriel is a first generation titan created by the Old One Unity of Confident Future in order to become the God of the Snow of the world a title which he held until he fell to Chaos, and was then subsequently killed. Vendriel has one sibling in the form of Odin of whom is one of the most prominent Rebel Titans as he has left the Noble Titans and now rules a large empire in Europe acting against the forces of Chaos. Vendriel would create the Ape Race of whom he once cared very deeply for but following his moral collapse after his corruption by Slanaash he came to despise them and as his physical changes were underway he begin to lead his race to destruction culminating in their near extinction at the end of the Second Thunderlands Civil War. Vendriel would create the race known as the Apes of whom were one of the premier powers in Europe during the period preceding the Eternity War, but following their support of their creator during the Thunderlands Civil War they were badly damaged during the fighting, and then left a broken race following the Second Thunderlands Civil War. Two Titans in the form of Odin, and Vendriel were created by the Old One Unity of Confident Future and the two were created in order to assist him in the molding of the mountains of the world, but Vendriel was held in secondary position to his brother Odin. Vendriel would be corrupted by Slanaash during the early events of the Titan Civil War and his corruption remained secret as he did not fully embrace the Chaos ideals and instead brooded in Uldum for several months becoming lost in his new emotions and this secret would end when Odin returned from fighting at Olympus and discovered what had happened to his brother thus instigating the Thunderlands Civil War. Following his failure during the First Thunderlands Civil War it was Vendriel who fled into the Fade where he found his way into the realm of his corrupter Slanaash and spending time there his flawed emotional state only became worse and he became increasingly hateful and violent and lost much of himself. Returning to the Thunderlands while Odin was away it was Vendriel who manipulated his children in charge of Uldum and regained control of Uldum and used the power there to attack Ulduar in an attempt to capture Freyja but she was able to flee deep into the lower levels of Uldum, and before Vendriel could get to her he was cornered by a returned Odin and killed during the fighting. Vendriel's death would signal the end of the Second Thunderlands Civil War and also the near extinction of the Apes but his race would survive under the leadership of his wife Aelsir who tried her best to rebuild them. History Early History Two Titans in the form of Odin, and Vendriel were created by the Old One Unity of Confident Future and the two were created in order to assist him in the molding of the mountains of the world, but Vendriel was held in secondary position to his brother Odin. Time in the Fade Following his failure during the First Thunderlands Civil War it was Vendriel who fled into the Fade where he found his way into the realm of his corrupter Slanaash and spending time there his flawed emotional state only became worse and he became increasingly hateful and violent and lost much of himself. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Brother|link=Odin Uanmon.jpg|Uanmon - Son|link=Uanmon 'Relationships' Freyja.jpg|Freyr - Love Interest|link=Freyr Category:Chaos Category:Titan Category:Dead Category:Gorilla